Dark Creatures
by Toka Kirishima
Summary: [ Demon Slayer AU ] An elite team of demon slaying teenagers join with their rivalling team to stop the rising of Lucifer to stop the apocalypse. [ Contains Eremika, Beruani, Yumikuri and Levihan ]


_I decided to abandon _Lost Hope. _Sorry, but I didn't have any inspiration for it :c so have this demon slayer au to make up for it. If you want to know which ships are included, go on to my profile! There will also be what platonic ships I have there. And this is also the first thing I managed 3,000 - over 3,00 words with! This disclaimer obviously doesn't count ^^_

_ Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Leaves crunch beneath the boots of the young slayer, a hand holding on to her blade as she twists, turns and steps. Her footsteps are light, her movements nimble and soundless. The only thing she hears his her breathing. That, and her heart hammering against her ribcage. She was strong, she could handle anything they threw at her but the feeling of being alone was never a good one. Especially on a night like this where Armin had detected at least seven demons surrounding the area. She hears breathing, movements and they are not her own. Mikasa tenses, pulling the blade out of the strap she held it in.

Her senses picked up on the movements getting closer, the wind blowing the leaves beneath her feet. Dark eyes looked through her peripheral vision, hiding the blade from the offender as she held it to her chest. She steadied heart as she gradually slowed her breathing. Getting closer to them, she heard their breathing get closer. She stepped lightly, like an experienced ballerina in a show. Being close enough now, the raven turned sharply on her heel just to have a male slightly taller than her turn at the same time. The cool of the knife pressed into their throat, their tawny eyes filled with fear and shock. Mikasa sighed, closing her eyes and letting her defences down as she lowered the weapon from their throat.

Jean threw his hands up, swallowing down the lump in his throat as his companion took the knife away from his throat. Her eyes rolled as he plastered a goofy grin on his face. Moving past the frosty blond, Mikasa put her defence back up, still clutching the knife close to her. Jean, however, was treating the whole ordeal rather casually which made Mikasa inwardly curse her father for pairing her with him. She would rather have taken Connie as a partner any day. His hands weren't wrapped properly around his gun and the recoil would hit him in the face if he didn't hold it properly. Wind rustled through the trees leaves again, helping them fall to the ground that were the tell tale signs that Autumn was coming. The leaves crunched, but neither of them were near the park anymore. The lights inside a shop to their right flickered before busting out. That was when Jean soon became fully aware on what was going around him. Mikasa rolled her eyes, having to position his gun for him so he didn't hurt himself.

Snarling came from behind her, which Mikasa pretended she didn't notice until they were close enough, trusting her senses like a blind person would trust their seeing-eye dog. The raven girl could practically feel their breath on her neck, their closeness making her flex her fingers around the hilt of the knife clutched to her chest. The tight hold she had on it made the fabric dig into her skin, burning her palm. Charcoal hues looked to her right where Jean was at the ready with his gun, holding it out of sight of the snarling demon at his side. Mikasa could just make out the black and red eyes as she readied the weapon in her hand, the silver gleaming off of the little light they had from the street lamps.

Tawny eyes focused on the pale hand of the girl beside him, her slim fingers drawing into her palm as he focused on the number she was giving out; five, four, three, two...

Without any yelling to each other or any sort of signal, the raven spun on her heel and drove the knife into the shoulder of the body the demon was possessing. The creature screamed in agony, steam emanating from their shoulder. Mikasa wasted no time as she brought her foot up to their chest and kicked them back into the concrete ground. Another demon, a lot faster and maybe a little more lithe than the previous came at her side but she managed to block their blow as she coiled the palm of her free hand around their fist. Her father had always taught her that the elbow was the strongest point, to use it whenever she could which is when she pulled the monster forwards and elbowed them in the nose. There was a sickly sweet crunching noise to which Mikasa responded with the cutting of their face. That made them back off slightly as the blood sprayed over her form and clothes.

Jean was a lot less graceful than Mikasa. Using the brute force of his hard kicks and punches before smacking the butt of his gun across the creature's head, he managed to knock them unconscious, completely unaware there was another behind him. The tawny eyed boy only realised when he heard a thud behind him as well as in front of him and the screeching of a demon tore out of it's meat sack from behind. The wailing would be enough to annoy anyone, someone who wasn't used to the sound but they had grew up around it, spent their whole lives training with it. Instantaneously turning on his heel, he came face to face with a hooded icy blue eyed girl as she cut the throat of the wailing demon with her blade. The incessant screeching ceased, leaving only the sounds of Mikasa fighting the remaining miscreants.

"Annie," he breathed. The pale blonde didn't respond, only pulling the hood covering her hair down. Annie moved past him, running towards where the raven was still fighting. Running into the scene, the shorter female managed to perform a lissome leap, landing a flawless fly kick to one of the offender's faces before cartwheeling back on to the ground. Bringing her knife up to the demon's arm, she sliced a deep wound in the appendage as she brought her foot up to their stomach to wind them, bringing her other foot up to kick them down from their chest.

The blonde turned to her next opponent, starting off the fight by ducking out of the way of the punch they threw at her face. Her elbow slammed into their cheek, making the creature stumble and hold on to their cheek. Taking the opportunity, Annie moved to slice the monster with her knife, but a hand unexpectedly latched around her wrist. In a brief moment of shock, the pale blonde froze before gritting her teeth. Pulling the devil forward, she dug her knee into their stomach before bringing her foot up to press the sole of her boot into their face. The creature stumbled backwards; a large, bloody footprint now plastered on their face. Swinging her arm, Annie managed to cut a deep wound into their cheek.

Mikasa, resorting to running away for a short minute, jumped up on to the edge of a dumpster before spinning on her heel and kicking one of the evil creatures in their face. Jumping off of the dumpster, the dark girl trapped the demon beneath her, using the weight of her body before pulling out the weapon that allows them to pull the demons out of their meat sacks and drove it into their leg. Flipping back off of the creature, the Asian girl stood up, watching the demon shake inhumanly fast. The way they moved was blurry, too fast and they pulled themselves out of a hole that the human they were possessing had ( always somewhere near the face ). She always found it amazingly disgusting, but it was a part of demon slaying she had to deal with. Suddenly, a slam and a groaning sounding from her left broke her focus. The voice sounded familiar, and there was only her team here...

"Eren!" she yelled, losing her concentration on the demon in front of her. A pair of blue and hazel eyes widened as they watched their team leader go after the monster holding their fourth member. Jean stood stock still, going sickly pale with shock as he watched the deformed creature that Mikasa had abandoned follow her to where she was, trying to fend off the demon that had held Eren by his throat. Annie had cut the demon's she was wrestling throat prior to watching her best friend run after Eren.

The brunet boy was desperately trying to repel the demon as he kicked weakly at it. A bronze appendage reached for the knife at his thigh. Before he could pull it out, Mikasa had already managed to wrench him free of the monster's grasp, kicking it in it's meat sacks groin, allowing herself to grab it's hair and slam their face into her knee, letting them go as soon as she had done so, leaving them to fall to the ground. Eren deftly dove for the demon, driving his blade into the demon's leg before watching it crawl out of it's meat sacks ear before he sliced it's throat. He rubbed at his throat, moving to stand up. Green eyes widened as he turned, watching the demon Mikasa had abandoned inch closer to them.

"Mikasa!" the tanned boy bellowed, making the dark girl in front of him turn around in a pointed manner, slitting the demon's throat with her blade. Their shrill screams were agonising to listen to, but the two teenagers bared the ear-bleeding pain before the creature bubbled up and popped, turning to dust in front of them. Annie rushed up to the both of them, checking them over. There was a trace of worry in her usually bored blue eyes as she pushed the hair out of her face. The three of them were breathing heavily, still trying to recover from the fight, like they did any other time.

"Are you alright?" the smaller girl asked. Mikasa nodded, answering for both her and Eren. The three of them made their way over to the last remaining team member who had his gun trained on the demon beneath them, a canteen of holy water uncapped and at the ready just in case. This was something they did after every mission; interrogated the last remaining demon as if they would give them any information. The four of them hovered over them, Annie taking the liberty of pressing her boot against their cheek. She could practically feel the bones shattering beneath her foot. Mikasa crouched down in front of them, Eren and Jean keeping their weapons at the ready just in case they decided to attack.

"Why are all of you doing this?" the raven haired youth sighed as the question was asked. The answer was always the same. Always the same spitting which made Mikasa want to kick them in the face for getting blood all over her precious jeans or boots and the same empty laughing along with the same "fuck you, bitch,". Although, this time, it was slightly different.

"All you need to know," they giggled. "Is that he's _coming_."

"Hey," sounded a familiar voice through Annie's walkie talkie. Armin's voice travelled through their ears as the creature on the ground continued to giggle. "I hate to burst your bubble but the cops are definitely headed in your direction. Kill them quickly and move on."

It was when the monster's giggling turned to sinister laughter did Eren decide to put them out of their misery.

* * *

"Gee, Annie, would you like some burger with that ketchup?" criticised Jean as Annie basically drowned her hamburger in the red topping using her sixth pack of tomato ketchup. Icy eyes glanced up at him, a certain finger flipping him off to which Eren stifled a snort. All of their eyes shifted to the dark girl with them, the one that they claimed that her vibe was always unnerving after a fight.

Mikasa picked at the food on her plate, staring at the potato filled snack that was covered in cheese. Cheesy fries were her favourite, but she could never eat right until the image of some deformed demon crawling out of some part of a human that had a hole around their face somewhere was out of her mind. Most times, it was the mouth that creeped her out the most. It was disgusting, seeing them crawl out of a person's body like that. She sighed, guessing she would have to put up with it if she were to be her father's successor one day.

"Hey," a voice next to her sounded. Ebony crown turned to look at the pale blonde next to her. "You've barely eaten. Come on, Mikasa, don't tell me you _still_ aren't used to seeing that shit by now?"

Mikasa merely shrugged, not surprised that Annie could figure out what the problem was without even asking. She supposed it was because they had known each other ever since they were little children, having trained in the same area with their fathers, having sparred with each other. They were friends that had started out as rivals until one day where Mikasa was eight and Annie was nine, the two of them got tired at the same time and decided to take a break, actually talk to each other. They had met Eren and Armin when they were nine and ten, after Mikasa's mother had been murdered by demons pets and her father was out on a mission. They only wanted her to provoke her father; the greatest demon slayer in the world, apparently.

Mikasa would never forget what Eren had done for her after the pets of the demons had kidnapped her, never leave the red scarf he had entwined around her neck that night behind.

"At least drink something," Eren commanded as he climbed out of the booth, jingling his money in his pocket. Mikasa didn't need to tell him what she wanted, he knew by now that it was always a vanilla milkshake. He had known since they were nine. At first, he had criticised her for it, scrunching up his nose at the prospect of drinking something that looked like melted ice cream before she made him taste it. He had pretended not to like it, but she once caught him drinking them when she woke up to go to the bathroom one night. She had only laughed, not finding it in her heart to be mad at him.

The cold, milky drink was set down in front of her. The Asian reached for it, finding that she _could _drink something. She smiled slightly at the viridian eyed boy in front of her, glancing at Annie beside her who was, once again, flipping off the frosty blond in front of her when she took of a sip of her Coke and Sprite mix as Jean turned his nose up at it.

* * *

Heavy eyelids opened, the light spilling in from the windows sore to the Asian girl's eyes. A pale hand lifted to block the light from her bleary vision, finding a few bruises coating her arm. It was nothing she wasn't used to. She had grown accustomed to her body feeling sore the night after a fight.

Thin eyebrows furrowed as she rubbed at her eyes, slipping out of the bed sheets to find that she was in more comfortable clothing than the black skinny jeans and violet tank top she had been in the night before. The disoriented girl made her way over to the window, pushing it open to let the fresh air in. Staring outside at the sunny morning, raven cranium was placed against the window sill as she groaned. A scratchy fabric brushed across her cheek, making the teenager lift her head to stare at an ivory bandage soaked with blood wrapped around her right hand. Mikasa sighed, placing the hand on her head and cursing her own negligence. Her injuries were always bypassed as she didn't seem to feel them anymore when the claws struck her skin. She learned to ignore it, to bare the pain until she learned to forget it.

A yawn passed rosy lips as she made her way downstairs, finding the rest of the team weren't awake yet. She was always the first one awake, always the first one to ascend into the training room. The pale girl made her way into the kitchen, just to find a short man with the same incredibly dark hair as her and slate blue-grey eyes. His bored expression fixed itself on her as she lifted her bandaged hand, her healthy hand pointing to it - a way of asking if he had treated the wound. He nodded, sipping the black tea out of the small teacup in his hand. Dropping her hand, the dark girl made her way over to where he was standing. Reaching for a mug, Mikasa decided that coffee was the best way to go in the morning.

"You slipped up," a deep voice rang, followed by a sip of their tea. Mikasa froze as she pulled out a spoon, closing her eyes over as she hung her head. She made a mental note to always check for wounds from now on, regardless of whether she could feel them or not. A sigh passed her lips as her dark eyes regarded her father, staring at her with a bored expression but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I know, Levi. I'll check for wo -"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Levi interrupted, staring into the charcoal eyes of his daughter. "Armin told me what happened with Eren."

Biting her inner cheek, the raven youth wordlessly cursed her blond childhood friend. Of course, Armin would have told him about the incident with Eren. It was his job, after all, to report any careless slip-ups the team had made and how they progressed. Yet, Mikasa would have rather died than let Eren be murdered by a monster in human skin. He was important to her, she only wanted him to be safe, especially after he was recruited on to a team like hers.

"Would you rather I let him die?" she inquired in a clipped tone.

"No. He's important to you. I understand," he responded. His voice remained eerily calm, pausing as he moved to take a sip of his tea. Looking away from his daughter, Levi sighed, fixing his gaze on the cream coated wall in front of him. Mikasa shook her head, a quiet but exasperated sigh passing her lips as she finished the stirring of her coffee. Turning away from her father, she started to walk towards the dining room adjacent to their bathroom before stopping in her tracks as his voice sounded through her ears.

"Just don't lose focus of your main goal, Mikasa."


End file.
